Fire Lord Zuko
by Golart16
Summary: Zuko is not the helpless child his father thinks he is. An unpleasant surprise awaits Ozai as he approaches his son to duel him.
1. The Fire Lord

**Chapter One: The Fire Lord**

His father loved Azula. Maybe the word loved isn't the right one, but maybe valued, or appreciated. His father was incapable of love, but he was a genius tactician and strategist. Just like Azula is. His father has been blinded for years by his daughter that he failed to notice his son. His son was no less than his daughter. Zuko was a powerful bender and a clever strategist. Ozai, however, was too invested in Azula to notice, and Zuko didn't try to make him. At first, before he came to master the art of fire bending, he was jealous of Azula. She got all that he ever wanted: his father's love. But the more he trained, and the more powerful he got, the more he realized that what Azula had wasn't love. He understood that his father saw in Azula another powerful tool to win the war and not a daughter worthy of love. He understood that if his father was to notice his talent, he would seek to use him as well. Zuko has been hiding his true abilities for years, but now, he has no choice but to put them on display. As he turns to face the general from the war meeting, he catches a glimpse of his rival's face, and it is not the general; it's the Fire Lord!

"Father!" Zuko said, frightened. His face expressions went from surprise to fear to determination in a matter of seconds. "I will not fight you!" He declared, keeping his defensive stance.

"You disrespected the me." Ozai hissed at his own son coldly.

"I didn't mean to disrespect, father." Zuko said, trying to keep his voice steady. "I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart."

"You will fight for your honor." Ozai declared, as he made his way towards the prince.

"I will not-" Zuko started to say again, still in his defensive position though.

"You will learn respect!" Ozai interrupted him. "And suffering will be your teacher." He hissed the rest of his sentence as he raised his hand to land the first shot.

"You leave me no choice." Zuko sighed. He blocked his father's fire, starting the Agni Kai.

It was an epic duel. Ozai showed no mercy, shooting fire at his son relentlessly. Zuko, too, put up a good fight. Even Azula couldn't take his father's full wrath. Both of them were shooting, dodging, rolling and jumping around; it was one of the most epic battles that this hall has witnessed. The crowd gasped and cheered as the fight went on. Ozai, as everybody else, was surprised by Zuko's bending. He always thought him to be a failure, a disappointment. He was caught off guard. This Agni Kai wasn't going to end quickly.

Two days and four hours later, the Agni Kai was still ongoing. Several times one of the two opponents would be thrown to the ground and then rise to keep going. This fight has been taking so long. Ozai performance has been heavily affected by his lack of sleep and hunger. Zuko, too, is having a hard time keeping up now that he so desperately needs some rest. Ozai unleashes fire at Zuko, but Zuko jumps up, avoiding it. Ozai redirects his fire at Zuko, and this time Zuko doesn't avoid it. He bends it around, and turns it back at Ozai. It hits him in the chest, throwing him into the ground. Ozai tries to get up, but he's too exhausted to do so. He tries to collect his energy to stand up and carry on, but he doesn't make it. He gives up, and stays at the ground. The Fire Lord has been defeated. The crowd is silent. This means-

The High Sage walked in, the sound of his steps filling the void left behind the battle noises and the crowd cheering. "Fire Lord Zuko." He declared and knelt before him. The rest of the crowd followed suit. Even his sister knelt, reluctantly of course.

He is Fire Lord Zuko.


	2. The Letter

**Chapter Two: The Letter**

His first step was executing his father. He had to make sure his father won't seek revenge. The whole capital of the nation watched the former Fire Lord beheaded. Let it be a lesson to anyone who dares to challenge him. Let it be a warning to princess Azula, not to step out of the line. He also ordered the Fire Sages to keep an eye on the princess twenty-four seven. He knows how strong her loyalty to their father is, and he knows how great her desire to claim the throne is.

"Zuzu!" Came the sound of the nation's princess as she made her way into the Fire Lord's chamber.

"It's Fire Lord, Azula." Zuko corrected her through gritted teeth.

"Oh Zuzu, are you gonna make me call you Fire Lord now?" She asked sarcastically. "Should I kneel?"

"What do you want Azula?" Zuko asked, impatient. Azula smirked.

"I was going through our late father's stuff," She started wandering around in circles. "and I came across this." She pulled an opened envelope out of her pocket.

"What is this?" Zuko asked, skeptic.

"A letter from our mom to her boyfriend." Azula stopped for a minute, facing the wall, and smirked at her brother.

"Boyfriend?" Zuko asked, confused. "What are you getting at?"

"You are not Fire Lord Ozai's son." Azula said it, still smirking.

"What?" Zuko asked, shocked, outraged.

"Which makes me the only rightful heir." Azula continued.

"You're insane, Azula." Zuko stated confidently.

"Don't believe me? See for yourself." She handed the letter over to him. This time, Azula is not lying. He burns the letter down.

"You can burn it. I already have the information I need." She said indifferently.

"What do you want Azula?" Zuko asked reluctantly through gritted teeth.

"I'd hate to start a scandal." She faked concern. "You'll do whatever I tell you, and you will still be the Fire Lord." She offered, and stopped to face him, examining his face expressions, but he had the poker face on; she couldn't read him. She frowned.

Zuko sat there, behind the fire curtain, considering his possible moves. He can't let him control her, but he also needs to be careful. He knows that this letter is fake; probably Azula faked it. Still, if his subjects were to even slightly question to the throne, the whole nation will be destabilized. He would've loved to just kill her, right now, right here, but that wouldn't be wise. He had a reason to execute his father, but what reason does he have to execute her? His subjects need to think that this execution is justified.

"I'm waiting, Zuzu." Azula broke the silence, clearly entertained.

"Fine." Zuko frowned.

"Good." She smiled evilly before turning back and leaving the chamber. "I'll see you later, Zuzu."

Zuko knows exactly how he's going to take her down. He smiled mischievously.


	3. The Royal Dinner

**Chapter Three: The Royal Dinner**

A royal dinner is to be hosted at the palace this evening. This is the first royal dinner hosted by Fire Lord Zuko. The Fire Nation's elite, the high ranking commanders and generals, and celebrities all are going to be there. The event is going to be covered by all media outlets of the Fire Nation. It's Zuko's opportunity.

"Banish them!" Azula stormed his chamber.

"What's wrong, Azula?" Zuko faked interest.

"One of the guards tried to kill me. I know they are conspiring against me." She continued shouting.

"Azula, nobody is trying to kill you." Zuko shot her down.

"Of course they are!" Azula insisted. "The cook told me they ordered him to poison my meal tonight at the royal dinner."

"Which cook told you that?" Zuko asked calmly.

"I don't which cook! Am I supposed to know everyone who works in the palace?" She shouted crazy.

"I'll take care of it." Zuko said.

"You better." She threatened, turned around, and stormed her way out.

Zuko smiled. Everything is going according to plan.

It was time for the royal dinner. Zuko changed to his festive Fire Lord robes. He made his way to the palace court, where the dinner will take place. Everybody was there waiting for him, and when they spotted him, they all stood up and bowed. He took his place between his uncle and sister. Once he sat down, everybody else took their seats. He welcomed all of them, and they started chatting. Zuko chatted with his uncle, while Azula frantically eyed the palace guards.

"I told you to banish them!" She hissed at her brother. "Remember our deal?"

"I will, Azula, but we needed them for the dinner tonight." Zuko whispered so no one could hear them. Azula huffed, disapprovingly.

The music and chattering went on. Zuko could feel Azula ticking next to him. The seeds he planted were bearing fruits. The palace servants started serving the meals. After Zuko received his meal, one of the servants came and put Azula's meal in front of her.

"Guard!" Azula called on of the guards. The closest one approached.

"Yes, your highness?" The guard bowed as he talked to her.

"Eat it!" She pointed at her meal, ordering. The whole court stopped whatever they're doing and watched.

"Your highness?" The guard asked, confused. Clearly, Azula has lost her mind.

"I said eat it." She shouted, angrily.

"Azula." Zuko said calmly.

"I knew it!" Azula exclaimed, standing up. "See? They're trying to kill me!" She was now shouting at Zuko.

"We are not, your highn-" The guard started saying, treating back.

"Azula, please, calm down." Zuko acted embarrassed.

Azula won't calm down. Instead, she fired at the guard, who barely dodged it and fell to the ground. The frightened guard stood up and ran away, followed by more fire blasts from Azula. Zuko signed to the other guards, who came and held Azula. Azula, trying to escape, started screaming. "They're trying to kill me!" Her voice was heard abating as she was dragged away.

"I apologize on behalf of my sister." He calmly, but loudly, said. "She has been having a hard time dealing with our father's death lately." He sat down. By depicting Azula as insane, Zuko has heavily harmed her credibility. Now, if she claimed that he wasn't Ozai's son, no one is going to believe her. Yes, he ordered the cook to go tell Azula about the alleged guards' conspiracy. Azula, being the spoiled princess she is, she will demand them be banished. Zuko will not give in to her will, and that will drive her crazy. With her life at stake, Zuko was sure she will put on an unforgettable show at the royal dinner, and he was right.

They made him play their game, and he proved to be better than them at it. With his father and sister out of the way, he has secured the throne.

He is Fire Lord Zuko.


	4. The Avatar

**Chapter Four: The Avatar**

For two years, he has ruled his nation with an iron grasp. He eliminated any political opponents, either killing them, like he did to his father, or having another fate planned for them, just like he sent his sister to a mental health institution. His reforms have boosted his nation's growth and prosperity, and his tactics and strategies have enhanced the Fire Nation Army war effort. He has captured Omashu and besieged the North Pole.

He is sitting in his chamber, behind the fire curtain, eying a map of the four nations. He has gone farther than any of his ancestors. Once the Northern Water Tribe surrenders, all that remains to conquer is Ba Sing Se, the impenetrable city. This is going to be one of his most difficult conquests.

"Fire Lord Zuko." His peace has been disturbed by one of the palace's guards.

"Yes?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry for disturbing, but we've got a letter from the sages." The guard said really quickly. Nervous.

"And?" Fire Lord Zuko asked impatiently.

"The Avatar has returned." The guard finally said, still looking down. Zuko stood up.

The Avatar. The Fire Nation's greatest threat. The last airbender. For a century, his ancestors tried to find him, end him, but they've all failed. Now, he has returned.

"Would that be it?" Zuko asked the guard, sitting down.

"Yes, my lord." The guard said, still looking down.

"Then you may leave." Zuko ordered, and the guard did just that.

He has to capture the Avatar, but if what the legend says is true, if he really is a hundred-year-old fully realized Avatar who have mastered all four elements, then he would need more than just firebending mastery. He needs an advice. He goes to the palace garden, where, he knows, he will find an advice.

"Uncle!" Iroh was watering his flowers in the middle of the garden. They were beautiful, but their scent was too strong it made Zuko nauseous.

"Zuko, it's really nice to see you." Iroh greeted his nephew, still, watering his flowers.

"I need your help, the Avatar is back!" Zuko jumped straight to the point, skipping all greetings and formalities.

"Hmmm… That's interesting." said Iroh, putting his watering pot aside, and turning around to face his nephew. "How would I help you? I'm just an old man."

"And a wise one." Zuko rushed to add. "How am I supposed to fight a hundred-year-old fully realized Avatar?"

"You don't." Iroh simply said.

"What?" Zuko asked, confused. His uncle can be very difficult to understand sometimes.

"You are the Fire Lord, you don't need to go after the Avatar." Iroh said, before adding: "You have the strongest army in the world under your command."

"So do you think I should send an army after him?" Zuko asked, considering his next move.

"Do you know where he is?" Iroh followed up.

"Nobody knows where he is, uncle." Zuko reminded his uncle, a little impatiently.

"Then you'll need to wait." Iroh turned around and picked up his watering pot. "If the Avatar is on the move, it will be very hard not to spot him. You don't see an Air Nomad everyday."

"Then why did all of my predecessors fail to find him?" Zuko asked furiously.

"You just said it, Zuko. The Avatar is back! He was gone, and now he's back." Iroh explained. "Someone is surely going to spot him in a week."


	5. The Solstice - Arrival

**Chapter Five: The Solstice - Arrival**

His uncle was right. Since he was informed about the return of the Avatar, the Avatar has made many appearances. He visited the Kyoshi Island, was witnessed near Omashu, and in few other Earth Kingdom villages, some under the Fire Nation's control. The good news are that he is just a kid who haven't mastered any of the four elements except for air. The bad news are: he is very powerful. He travels on an air bison with two allies, one of whom is an untrained waterbender, from the Southern Water Tribe. After his soldiers interrogated the people living in the remnants of the Southern Water Tribe, he found out that the Avatar is on his way to the Northern Water Tribe. He sent reinforcements to the forces besieging the North Pole and warned the generals leading the siege. If the Avatar can't learn waterbending at the North Pole, he can't learn waterbending anywhere. So, if the Northern Water Tribe doesn't surrender by the time the Avatar arrives there, his generals will need to make sure the Avatar doesn't get in.

"Fire Lord Zuko." A guard entered his chamber, bowing.

"Yes?" Zuko asked, anticipating more news about the Avatar. He wasn't going to be disappointed.

"The Avatar has just entered the territory of the Fire Nation." The guard informed the Fire Lord.

"Hmmm… That's interesting." Zuko was surprised by these news. The Avatar hasn't mastered any of the four elements except for air yet. He, of course, doesn't think he could face the Fire Lord right now. He must want something.

"The fleet captain is asking whether he should go after him?" The guard asked.

"Today is the winter solstice." Zuko realized, out loud.

"Excuse me, my lord?" The guard was confused.

The winter solstice, of course! Legend has it that in the Fire Temple there's a statue of Avatar Roku to which you can talk on the solstices and equinoxes. The Avatar must be headed to the temple!

"Tell them to try and hold the Avatar back, buy me some time." Zuko told the guard as he stood up. "I need to get to the Fire Temple. Now."


	6. The Solstice - Confrontation

**Chapter Six: The Solstice - Confrontation**

The Fire Nation fleet has delayed them way too much. They should've arrived to the temple by now if it wasn't for all the fire blasts they had to avoid.

"The solstice will begin shortly." Aang reminded them.

"Maybe we should retreat and come back some other time." Sokka suggested, throwing his boomerang.

"No, I have to talk to Avatar Roku. There's something he needs to tell me about a comet." Aang declined Sokka's suggestion firmly.

"What are we going to do?" Katara asked, looking down at the fleets. "If we don't make it to the temple in time, Aang might not be able to talk to Roku."

Suddenly, the fleet stopped. The ships started to retreat.

"That's fishy." Sokka said.

"We need to hurry up!" Aang said and directed Appa towards the Crescent Island.

They finally arrived to the temple. Once they entered the temple, they tried their best to sneak in quietly.

"Wait, I think I heard something." Sokka alerted them. They turned around and found five old men dressed weirdly in Fire Nation colors.

"We are the Fire Sages, guardians of the temple of the Avatar." The High Sage announced. "We are honoured to serve you, Avatar Aang." He bowed down to the Avatar, and then the other sages did so as well.

"Great! We desperately need your help." Aang bowed back to them. "I need to talk to Avatar Roku."

"His statue in the sanctuary. You must be able to talk to him at the solstice." The High Sage informed him. "Follow us."

They followed the sages to a door with five pipes. Just like the sanctuary at the Southern Air Temple, but instead of airbending, it opens using firebending.

"We will open the door. The Avatar must enter the sanctuary alone." The High Sage instructed. Aang nodded. The sages turned around and opened the door, using firebending.

After five blasts of fire were shot at the door, it opened. Once Aang entered, the doors were closed behind him. He turned around to face a big statue of Avatar Roku, with sunlight hitting his lower forehead, slightly above his blindfolded eyes. But, why is the statue blindfolded?

"The Avatar." A young man, well dressed and with neat hair, made his way from behind Avatar Roku's statue. "At last."

"Who are you?" Aang asked him, not knowing whether to defend himself against the stranger or trust him.

"You mean you don't know me? I'm offended." Zuko acted offended.

"Are you… Are you Avatar Roku?" Aang tilted his head trying to recognize the stranger.

"Do I look like Avatar Roku?" Zuko sarcastically asked.

"A young Roku maybe." Aang shrugged it. "Where is he?"

"Avatar Roku?" Zuko inquired. "He's not here."

"What do you mean he's not here?" Aang asked, frightened.

"The solstice is over." Zuko announced, and then pointed at the blindfolded statue. "See the light beneath the eyes?" He asked Aang.

"No!" Aang exclaimed, disappointed.

"Yes." Zuko calmly replied. Aang turned around to the doors, attempting to open them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zuko asked him, as he took a step closer.

"Running away before Fire Nation soldiers arrive." Aang said, trying to find the door knob.

"Not so fast." Zuko stopped him.

"What?" Aang asked, confused. Zuko took one more step closer, and then, he attacked.


	7. Outside the Sanctuary

**Chapter Seven: Outside the Sanctuary**

While Katara and Sokka were waiting outside, the watched as the light inside went bright and faded over and over again through the thin gap between the gates and the floor.

"I wonder what's going in there." Sokka said, as he cleaned his boomerang with his shirt.

"What's taking Aang so long? The Solstice has passed." Katara expressed concern.

"It's a trap!" Came a vague voice from the end of one of the corridors. A Fire Sage came running, his hands still tied. "The Fire Lord is inside." He warned Sokka and Katara.

Sokka and Katara exchanged looks, confused. The other Fire Sages immediately tried to recapture the traitor who dodged the blasts and untied his hands somehow.

"You need to rescue the Avatar. I'll hold them back as much as I can." The sage shouted over to Katara and Sokka who ran towards the door, dodging a few fire blasts.

"We can't open the doors. We need to firebend." Katara said, eying the door.

"We can knock it off with Appa!" Sokka had this insane idea. "Come on! Let's go!" He dragged Katara.

They made their way out of the temple and rode Appa. The minute Appa left the ground, the five Fire Sages got out of the temple. They unleashed their fire against Appa, who dodged the fire. He crashed into the temple, accidentally blasting into the sanctuary.

"Appa!" Aang exclaimed, before jumping at his back.

Zuko threw a final blast towards the Avatar as he watched him get away.

"I'll meet you at the North Pole." Zuko stood there, watching Appa flying eastwards.


	8. The Siege of the North

**Chapter Eight: The Siege of the North**

"According to Admiral Zhao, the Northern Water Tribe is a few days away from surrendering." The general with the weird mustache informed the Fire Lord and the others present at the war meeting. "They have been greatly weakened that we can conquer the whole North Pole in less than a day."

"Pardon me my lord, but I think we should maintain the Northern Water Tribe control over the North Pole for a few more weeks." The old general sitting on the right side of the table weighed in. All heads spun towards him.

"And why is that?" Zuko asked, interested.

"The Avatar is headed to the North Pole. If we conquer the Northern Water Tribe before the Avatar gets there, we might lose an opportunity to capture him." The old general explained.

"If the Avatar arrives at the North Pole before we conquer, the Water Tribe will have an unfair advantage over us." The general with the weird mustache objected.

"He is just a kid." One of the generals stated.

"A powerful one." Zuko reminded them.

"I suggest we wait for the Avatar." The old general proposed.

"If the Avatar gets to the Water Tribe, he will learn waterbending, becoming even more powerful." The general next to the one with weird mustache pointed out.

This is a long anticipated opportunity to seize the North Pole, but he still wants to trap the Avatar. This is a dilemma. The North Pole must be safe enough for the Avatar to take refuge there; not too safe that the Fire Nation can't take over.

"Your decision Fire Lord Zuko?" The generals awaited the final word.

"My mind will be made by the next meeting. For now, keep the Northern Tribe alive, barely." Zuko dismissed them all.

This afternoon, Zuko visited his uncle in his wing for a cup of tea. This is a weekly tradition. Unusually, though, Zuko was not fully present. His mind was somewhere else.

"What is bothering you, Zuko?" His uncle asked, while pouring tea in his nephew's cup.

"The North Pole." Zuko simply said.

"I heard that the Northern Water Tribe is on the brink of surrender." He took a sip. "That's great news."

"The North Pole needs to be safe for the Avatar when he arrives in order for us to trap him." Zuko, too, took a sip of tea.

"It only needs to look safe." His uncle corrected him, and here was his answer.


	9. New Leadership

**Chapter Nine: New Leadership**

"Fire Lord Zuko." Admiral Zhao bowed, reluctantly.

Zuko traveled to the North Pole. The Avatar will be there soon, and he will capture him this time.

"Admiral Zhao." Zuko replied. The animosity between the two was strongly present.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Zhao sarcastically asked.

"I came to thank you for your service here at the northern front." Zuko replied. "You're being relocated."

"What?! You can't do that." Zhao protested. Did he forget to whom he was talking?

"Really?" Zuko asked, amused. "Because I just did."

"For two years, I've been leading this siege! You can't do this to me!" Zhao lost his temper completely. Zuko signed to the crew members, and they dragged Zhao away as he shouted towards Zuko who approached the voice amplifier to speak to the ship crew.

"Fire Lord Zuko is speaking." He started. "I want to thank you all, on behalf of the Fire Nation, for your devotion." He stopped for a brief moment before continuing. "Admiral Zhao has been relocated. I will be leading the siege personally from here." He announced to the whole fleet.

Zuko turned around and stared out of the window. The great gates of the North Pole, the wide sea, and the northern lights will all be his soon.

"Should we attack, my lord?" One of the generals approached Zuko.

"No, we'll wait for the morning." Zuko gave the order and left back to his ship.


	10. The New Chief

**Chapter Ten: The New Chief**

When they arrived to the North Pole, they didn't find the great untouched Northern Water Tribe, but they found a devastated city. The gates were destroyed, smoke was going up from parts of the city, and many of the bridges were down.

"What happened?" Katara asked, devastated by the sight.

"The Fire Nation." Sokka hissed. The three of them stayed silent for a moment.

"Is it safe to land?" Aang asked.

"Of course it is." Sokka reassured them. "No fire insignia, no worries."

"I can't see the insignia anywhere." Aang said, searching the horizon.

"Maybe they couldn't defeat the Northern Water Tribe." Katara said, hopeful.

"Maybe." Sokka said, skeptic.

They landed right outside the gates. They sneaked in just in case the Fire Nation has taken control over the North Pole. They were immediately cornered, however, by waterbending soldiers.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" One of them shouted at them, ready to attack.

"I am the Avatar." Aang declared, hands up.

"The Avatar?" Some of the soldier amazed, some skeptic. The one that shouted at them was skeptic.

"Prove it!" He demanded. It took some airbending demonstrations for all the soldiers to trust them.

"What happened here?" Sokka asked.

"The Fire Nation attacked, but we were able to hold them off." The same soldier answered.

"But they managed to kill both the chief and the princess." Another soldier said.

"That's awful." Katara stated, horrified.

"It is." The soldier agreed. "But our soldiers didn't give up and kept fighting."

"Come meet the new chief; he'll be delighted to meet the Avatar." The first soldier told them and led them to the chief's palace.

The palace was also damaged by the war, but it still stands. The chief's chamber was a huge room with a high ceiling and windows enlightening the room.

"The Avatar and his friends." They were warmly greeted by the new chief. A young man with brown hair and a light beard. He stood up from his throne and approached them to shake their hands. "It's a pleasure."

"We're sorry for what happened to your tribe." Aang offered his condolences.

"It is terrible what happened here." The chief agreed. "Too bad I wasn't here to fight alongside my people."

"Where were you?" Sokka asked.

"I've been travelling for the last twenty years. I've been to many places: Ba Sing Se, Omashu, Kyoshi Island, and many other places." He told them enthusiastically. "I was supposed to visit the South Pole next, but I got a letter from here asking me to come assume the duties of chief."

"Why you?" Asked Katara.

"They traced the bloodline of the royal family. I didn't even know I was a relative of the chief." He told them amazed.

"We're here to learn waterbending." Aang got straight to the point. If he didn't, the new chief would talk them to death.

"Of course you are!" He said like it's obvious. "But sadly, Master Pakku was killed in the invasion."

"Isn't there anyone else who could teach us?" Katara asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"Maybe one of his students, but most of them have been injured and need time to heal. For now the guards will see you to your rooms. I'm sure you've had a long journey and need some rest." The chief dismissed them, and the soldiers guided them out.


	11. Prisoner

**Chapter Eleven: Prisoner**

"Where am I?" Still dizzy, Aang noticed he's not in his room in the tribal palace. He was in some sort of a cage, and if he had to guess, he's inside a Fire Nation battleship, but that's impossible.

"Wakey wakey, Avatar. Rise and shine." The Fire Lord voice filled the room. Aang turned around to face him.

"You!" He shouted. Zuko smirked. "Let me out."

"Of course, just a minute." Zuko said sarcastically.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Aang asked, angrily.

"You really thought a poor and starving tribe could take on the strongest and most advanced nation in the world?" Here it is. Common sense. "Think again."

"Wha- What are you saying?" Aang was confused.

"We didn't lose at the North Pole, no. We defeated the Northern Water Tribe, a week before you arrived there in fact. We have absolute control over the North Pole." Zuko broke the news to him.

"But we met the chief, and the soldiers, an- What?" Aang asked again, even more confused.

"The chief is one of ours." Zuko smirked. "We put him in power after we conquered the North Pole. The soldiers are mostly firebenders; only few are waterbenders, but that's not going to last long. Waterbenders are being sent to a designated prison in the Fire Nation."

"You're a monster!" Aang shouted enraged.

"Don't worry, you too are going to a designated prison in the Fire Nation. You should feel special; it has been made especially for you. In fact, we're on our way to there right now." Zuko informed him, laughing evilly, before turning around and leaving the Avatar helpless.


	12. Escape

**Chapter Twelve: Escape**

They've arrived to the Fire Nation. The guards came to unload him from the ship. He needs to escape. Katara and Sokka don't know he has been captured, and they probably still think the North Pole is safe for them. This means, if he doesn't escape, nobody is going to rescue him.

"Careful, do not let him escape." One of the guards shouted to the one that approached his cage.

"He's just a kid. I've dealt with more difficult prisoners." He shrugged him off.

"He's the Avatar." A reminder. "If he escapes we're all going to die."

Something shiny. Aang spotted something shiny attached to the guard's belt. He can get out of here, only if the guard gets a little bit closer.

"Don't worry. As if anything is really going to happen." The guard took another step closer, followed by another one. Come on!

"The Fire Lord made it very clear that we should not underestimate him." The other guard reminded him as he made another step closer towards Aang and that was all Aang needed. The guard was pulled towards the cage.

"What is happening?" He shouted.

"I'll take this." Aang snatched the keys and opened the door. Just as he broke out, five other guards came to aid their friend, but they were too late; the Avatar was out.

Aang single handedly took them all down. He had to fight a lot of other guards, but none of them were too hard to flee. Until…

"You don't have your flying bison to save you this time." Fire Lord Zuko blocked his way.

Zuko started throwing fire blasts towards Aang, but Aang dodged them all. Then Aang tried to airbend Zuko out of his way, but Zuko backflipped, avoiding it. They were evenly matched. More guards arrived and started blasting fire at the Avatar, who dodged all of them and blew some of the guards away. One of the guards, in an attempt to dodge an air shot sent in his direction, stumbled and fell, landing on the Fire Lord, distracting him for a second. A second was, however, all that the Avatar needed. He recognized the chance and took it, passing through Zuko and getting away. Zuko tried to follow him, but the Avatar was very fast, and he was already flying in the air.

Zuko watched the Avatar fly away. He was furious!


	13. Let a Monster Out

**Chapter Thirteen: Let a Monster Out**

The minute he left the ship he ordered it be sunk. This was the guards' punishment for letting the Avatar escape. Afterwards, he sent reinforcements to the north, to secure their victory there.

The Avatar has escaped. This time, he doesn't know where the Avatar is headed. He knows that his next step is to go find an Earthbending teacher; that's what the water tribe girl told the puppet chief anyway, but that could be anywhere in the Earth Kingdom, but the Fire Lord cannot go roam the Earth Kingdom searching for the Avatar.

"Then you send someone else." His uncle is a genius. But who?

While his uncle can put a good fight against the Avatar, he's too old for roaming the Earth Kingdom alone. Plus, he's the Dragon of the West. If he gets captured, the Fire Nation would be put in a vulnerable position.

He can think of only one other person suited for this job, but he's not sure whether he can trust her or not. If he chooses to send her on this mission, he needs to keep her on a short leash.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Azula sarcastically asked.

"I have an offer." Zuko simply said. "You either grant me your unwavering loyalty," He bent down, looking down at his sister. "or you stay here to rot for the rest of your life."

Azula frowned. This is humiliating. Her she is, after two years in this living hell, given the opportunity to get by none other of her dear brother who threw her in in the first place.

"I'll give you some time to think about it." Zuko said, turned around and was about to leave.

"I accept." She had to get out of there. Zuko smirked, before he turned around and wiped it off his face.

"But I warn you Azula, if I even get the slightest hint that you intend to step out of line, you'll face a greater punishment than this." Zuko warned her, making it clear who's in power.

"Understood." She begrudgingly agreed to the terms of her release.

"Very well, you will be released soon." Zuko knows he might regret this later, but he needs to take the risk. "I have a very important mission for you."


	14. New Friends

**Chapter Fourteen: New Friends**

After Aang barely escaped the Fire Lord, it took him few weeks to find his friends who left the North Pole searching for him. He first went to the North Pole, but he found the fire insignia marking the North Pole under Fire Nation control. He went for a short adventure to rescue his friends, but he learned that his friends have already fled. He was almost captured again, but he was able to get away. He then roamed the skies in search for Appa on the ground. He searched for weeks until he finally found their camp near a river.

"Aang! We were so worried." Katara got up and ran to him the minute she saw him land. Sokka was facing the other side, so he had to turn around to see him.

"What happened?" Sokka asked worry, as he, too, got up and ran towards Aang.

Aang told them all about Zuko capturing him, and the North Pole being under Fire Nation control, and how he barely escaped prison.

"The chief was working for the Fire Nation the whole time?" Katara and Sokka were shocked.

"He is from the Fire Nation." Aang corrected them. Katara and Sokka exchanged an uneasy look.

"Aang, we might have told him too much." Katara said with guilt.

"But we didn't know; we thought he was on our side." Sokka apologetically added.

"We need to be more careful choosing whom we trust." Aang said, finally sitting down after weeks of flying, but a sound coming from the bushes had him stand up again. "Who's there?"

"I came in peace." A girl made her way out of the bushes.

"Who are you? And how did you find us?" Sokka demanded answers, as he held his boomerang high, ready to strike.

"My name is Azula, I'm the princess of the Fire Nation." She started saying.

"Fire Nation?!" Katara asked loudly and angrily.

"I'm on the run. My brother threw me into a mental health institution, and I'm here to help the Avatar defeat him." She said, her hands up. "I will teach him the Avatar firebending."

"Why should we trust you?" Sokka asked her, still skeptic.

"I'm the only firebender you'll find who will be willing to teach the Avatar firebending." She smirked. They not what she's saying is true.

"There's Jeong Jeong." Katara said, unconvincingly.

"Excuse us, but we need to discuss it first." Aang told Azula, and they turned around to discuss it.

"Take your time." Azula knew they will accept her; her offer is way too tempting for them to decline.

"Okay." They faced her again. "We accept your offer. Welcome to team Avatar." Sokka declared.

"I'm honored." Azula said calmly.

"You will teach Aang firebending, but first, he needs to learn earthbending." Sokka informed her, as Katara reluctantly watched.

"And while we look for an earthbending teacher, I'll be teaching Aang waterbending." Katara said.

"That's fine. We'll begin our search first thing in the morning." Azula faked enthusiasm.


	15. Back on Track

**Chapter Fifteen: Back on Track**

With Azula undercover reporting to him every move by the Avatar and his gang, Zuko had everything back under control. Now he knew where the Avatar is and to where he's headed. He also knows that the Avatar has already found an earthbending teacher, a blind girl. He also knows about their short trip to the library, their plan to utilize the Day of Black Sun, and their bison going missing. Most importantly, however, he knows they're heading to Ba Sing Se, and he knows this will take them some time without Appa. Ba Sing Se needs to fall before the Day of Black Sun. Otherwise, the Fire Nation is doomed.

"It's impentrable! I led the siege myself." Iroh reminded his nephew.

"If Ba Sing Se doesn't fall before the Day of Black Sun, the Fire Nation will be in a grave danger." Zuko reminded his uncle. "There must be a way."

"The Fire Nation has tried to seize Ba Sing Se multiple times, but we never succeeded." Iroh recalled his memories from the siege.

"Because we never learn, uncle." Zuko said, eying the world map. "We always thought we are way better than the other nations that we never thought we even have to use our brains. Did we really think we can just march into Ba Sing Se, the impenetrable city, like we marched into the North Pole or Omashu?"

Iroh just stood there, watching his nephew think. Right now, his nephew wasn't asking for advice.

"If we can't take Ba Sing Se using power, then we take it using our minds." Zuko turned around to face his uncle. "If Ba Sing Se's walls are impenetrable, we don't penetrate them."


	16. Spies and Agents

**Chapter Sixteen: Spies and Agents**

In order to take over Ba Sing Se, he needed insiders. He needed people to get things done for him, and people to keep him updated about all that is new inside the walls. He also needed to keep an eye on Azula while she's there. He figured out that while she's away from the Fire Nation she's no threat, but in Ba Sing Se it's different.

He has placed agents all over Ba Sing Se. He has some in the lower ring and middle ring, but the most skilled ones were placed in the upper ring and the royal palace. He had every step of the big cheese of Ba Sing Se under surveillance.

He understood that whoever controls the Dai Li controls Ba Sing Se, and in this case, it's Long Feng.

Long Feng, the Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se and the Earth King's closest adviser, retains control over Ba Sing Se by using the Dai Li as his secret police. He is very clever and manipulative which makes him dangerous and extremely valuable for Zuko. He needs to blackmail him into doing whatever he wishes.

"I need you to find dirt on Long Feng." Zuko ordered his Intelligence Minister.

"We have papers documenting the Dai Li's illegal activity below Lake Laogai, my lord." The minister informed the Fire Lord.

"Can I take a look at this papers?" The Fire Lord asked, curious.

"Immediately, your majesty." The minister bowed and left the chamber, just to come back a minute later with few scrolls. He handed the scrolls to the Fire Lord.

"Hmm… interesting." The Fire Lord read through the scrolls. "Can you get more of these?"

"I'll do my best, sir." The minister bowed, and left.

All that is left, is for Long Feng to know what is best for him.


	17. Long Feng

**Chapter Seventeen: Long Feng**

Long Feng enters his house after a long day of work. He is ready for a hot bath in his fancy home in the upper ring.

"Welcome home, Long Feng." Came a voice from behind him. Surprised and alarmed by the stranger in his house, Long Feng turns around and bends at the voice source, but before he could bend anything, his fist is held by a teenager. "Is that how you welcome people at your house? Shame."

"I don't welcome people at my house." Long Feng gritted the words through his teeth. "What do you want?"

Zuko smirked at Long Feng. He released Long Feng's fist, turned around, and sat down. "Sit." He signed at one of the chairs in front of him. Long Feng complied.

"Who are you?" Long Feng wondered. "And how did you get in here?"

"I have my ways." Zuko shrugged it off. "For your other questions: I am the Fire Lord, and you'll do whatever I tell you to do."

"And why would I do that?" Long Feng asked, amused.

"Because I can destroy you." Zuko spit the words out while putting on an evil smirk. Before Long Feng asks: How? Zuko proceeds to answer. He pulls a scroll out from somewhere, and starts reading: "Beneath Lake Laogai, a hidden large facility is operated by the Dai Li agents and run by the Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se." He read one line out of the document before he stopped and pointed out: "These documents are all signed by you." He said as he put the scroll back in his robe.

"How did you get this scroll?" Long Feng asked Zuko, now frowning.

"I have my ways." Zuko shrugged it off again. He stood up and approached Long Feng. "You do realize that if these scroll fall into the Earth King's hands, you lose everything you have, don't you?"

"I do." Long Feng begrudgingly answered the question.

"And you don't want this to happen, do you?" Zuko asked again, now going around him in a circle.

"No, I don't." Long Feng again answered begrudgingly.

"Neither do I." Zuko faked concern and sympathy. "But, of course, it's up to you."

"I will do as you say." Long Feng, finally, looked down. Humiliated.


	18. Parting Ways

**Chapter Eighteen: Parting Ways**

Once the Avatar and his friends get into Ba Sing Se, Azula's job is done. Zuko has spies and agents all over the city, and he won't need her anymore to spy on the Avatar for him. She needs to say goodbye to the Avatar and his friends, but she needs an excuse.

They made their way through the Serpent's Pass, and they were about to head straight to Ba Sing Se.

"Whoa, hold on. Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?" Sokka asked Suki, surprised.

"I came along because I wanted to make sure you got through the Serpent's Pass safely. But now I need to get back to the other Kyoshi Warriors." Suki told them.

"I also need to leave." Azula said. She saw an opportunity and she seized it. "I can't go to Ba Sing Se. If they recognize me, I'll end up in their prison."

"But you said you will teach Aang firebending." Katara pointed out.

"Well, that's true, but I can't go to Ba Sing Se; that's a huge risk for me." Azula reasoned. "Plus, if I do get captured, Aang will lose his only chance to learn firebending, and I'm sure none of us wants that." Give them something in return. That should buy them.

"She's right, Katara." Toph sided with Azula. "She can go with Suki and stay with the Kyoshi Warriors." Great.

"Yes, we'll gladly have her with us." Suki said genuinely, but didn't seem very enthusiastic. For a moment Azula was going to protest, but then she realized something. Going with Suki would get her a way into Ba Sing Se, under both the Avatar and Zuzo's noses.

"Thank you, Suki." Azula convincingly faked gratitude.

The two girls remained silent the whole way back. Azula stayed for a week or two with the Kyoshi Warriors, until one night, she had her chance, stole some outfits, and ran away. She burned down her hut, and faked her kidnapping by Fire Nation soldiers. Next station: Mai and Ty Lee.


	19. Ba Sing Se

**Chapter Nineteen: Ba Sing Se**

With his spies and Dai Li agents spread all over Ba Sing Se, Zuko can now capture the Avatar easily, but he won't. If anything goes wrong, he would blow up his agents' cover and risk losing Ba Sing Se. He needs to wait and be patient. Ba Sing Se has to fall! Once it does, he will act quickly and capture the Avatar before he can run away again.

He has ordered Azula to leave the Avatar and his friends; he doesn't need her to spy on them anymore. Still, she hasn't returned home yet, and she's not with the Avatar either. That made him suspicious. He has to find Azula.

Meanwhile, the Avatar and his friends are trying to reach the Earth King, but thanks to Long Feng, they are not able to do so. If the Earth King finds out about the war, Long Feng will lose his power, which means Zuko also loses his power and his leverage over Long Feng as well.

The Avatar's search for his bison is still ongoing. If he does find him, he can storm the Earth King's palace easily, which means, the Earth King finding out about the war and the end of Long Feng. Long Feng also realizes that, which explains why he's hiding the Avatar's bison. Long Feng is a very powerful ally, but he's a very fragile one at the same time. But as long as the bison is kept under Lake Laogai, there's nothing to worry about.

"Did you ask for me, your majesty?" The Intelligence Minister made his way into the Fire Lord's chamber.

"Yes." Zuko answered. "Azula has gone off my radar." He informed his minister and stopped, before proceeding: "Find her."


	20. Mai

**Chapter Twenty: Mai**

After leaving the Kyoshi Warriors, Azula went on to execute her plan. She realized that she needed some help to reach her goals. She needs Mai and Ty Lee.

Ty Lee wasn't hard to get on board. All she needed to do was go to the circus, were Ty Lee worked, and put something on fire, the safety net in this case. The real challenge, though, is Mai.

Mai and Zuko broke up. After Zuko became Fire Lord, it was too much pressure for Mai. They broke up, but deep down they still have feelings for each other. Of course she's not going to tell Mai and Ty Lee that they'll be going against the Fire Lord, not now at least. But, what will happen when the time comes? She knows for sure Ty Lee is too afraid of her to turn against her, but what's with Mai?

"Please tell me you're here to kill me." Mai greeted Azula, expressing how bored she is with her new life. As always.

"It's great to see you Mai." Azula placed her hand on her shoulder, before Ty Lee jumps on Mai to hug her.

After exchanging greetings and some little talk, Azula got down to business: "I need you to join me on a highly important mission." Azula informed Mai.

"That sounds more interesting than what I do here." Mai thought out loud. "What is the mission?"

"We're going after the Avatar." She's not lying. That's also part of her plan.

"Isn't the Fire Lord going after him himself?" Mai raised her eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Zuzu himself sent me on this mission in the first place." Now she lied.

Finally, some action. "Count me in."


	21. Lake Laogai

"The Avatar got into Lake Laogai." Zuko has just been informed by his Intelligence Minister.

"What?" Zuko stood up, outraged. "How could this happen?"

"Somehow, they've discovered the Dai Li had a base underneath the lake, and they went searching for the bison." The Minister filled the Fire Lord in.

"We cannot let him get his hands on the bison." Zuko said.

"What should we do?" The Minister asked.

He doesn't know. If the Avatar gets his bison back, he would go to the Earth King. If the Avatar doesn't find his bison, he'll keep searching until he eventually finds it. If they take the bison out of Ba Sing Se, the Avatar will leave the city, and then Zuko's plan would fail, and he won't capture the Avatar. The Dai Li can put him in prison, but then he'll escape, because they'll underestimate him, just like his soldiers did. If he goes there to get him himself, he will blow up his agents' cover and Ba Sing Se won't fall to his hands. If Ba Sing Se doesn't fall, a full scale invasion is going to strike the Fire Nation. If the Avatar gets out of Ba Sing Se, Ba Sing Se will fall, but he won't capture the Avatar, leaving a loose end in his plan. If he blows up his agents' cover, he's risking both Ba Sing Se and the Avatar. If the Avatar gets to the Earth King, he loses control of the Dai Li. No, wait, Long Feng loses control of the Dail and Ba Sing Se, Zuko remains here, in power, and the Avatar in Ba Sing Se, and his agents spread all around the city. He will regain control of the Dai Li, he would do it just as easily as he did the first time.

"Let the Avatar have his bison." Zuko ordered.

"Excuse me, sir?" The Minister asked, confused. Just a minute ago he was saying the Avatar must not get his bison.

"This is the only outcome that we'll be able to recover from." Zuko explained. "You see? That's the only thing we can do without completely spoiling our plan. It is a minor setback, true, but it is nothing compared to what will happen if we relocate the bison or capture the Avatar now."

"I will order our agents to release the bison, your majesty." The Minister bowed as he walked out.

Zuko now has to regain control over the Dai Li and Ba Sing Se. Azula would have to wait.


End file.
